Jimmy Brooks
James "Jimmy" Brooks (b. 1988 in Toronto, Canada) is a Canadian high school student, who attends Degrassi Community School. He is the son of Mr. Brooks, and Mrs. Brooks. Jimmy used to be an active member in basketball at his school prior to the shooting in Season 4. Season 1 Jimmy's first relationship is shown to be with Ashley Kerwin, with whom he almost had sex. A little while later, Ashley was beginning to get tired of Jimmy always being around her and planned to break up with him on his birthday. She delayed it until the end of grade eight when she took Ecstasy, cheated on him with Sean Cameron, and revealed everything she thought about their relationship, which left Jimmy broken-hearted and angry with her. The following morning, Ashley was no longer high and she felt terrible for what she did to Jimmy. However, Spinner arrived at her house to relay that Jimmy said that it was over and he didn't want her to call him anymore. Jimmy was determined to be the star on the school basketball team. He convinced his best friend Spinner to give him one of his Ritalin pills so he would have enough energy to play at his best. In doing so, Jimmy had too much energy and ended up getting cut from the team because he was too rough with the other players, mainly Sean. Spinner also gets into trouble for not taking his Ritalin and acting a "fool." He gets sent to the principal's office. Season 2 Ashley was depressed after losing Jimmy and all of her friends the previous year. When Ashley reconnected with Paige, Terri, Hazel and the rest of the gang, she and Jimmy tried dating again. However, when Ashley sensed that Jimmy wanted her to change her new goth look and go back to her old style, she broke up with him for not accepting her for who she is. Spinner was Jimmy's best friend until Spinner got jealous of all the new stuff that Jimmy's father always gave him, such as new designer clothes and sneakers. So when he got a new iPod, Spinner couldn't take it and decided to steal and sell it. This caused a feud between the two that wasn't settled until the beginning of the third season. Season 3 When Marco revealed his homosexuality to Spinner, who angrily and spitefully revealed it to other students, Jimmy chose to support Marco and to be his friend. He also helped him recover from a gay bash. After Marco was attacked by a group of homophobes, a furious Jimmy scolded Spinner the following day for being so insensitive. Jimmy's friendship with Hazel turned into a romance when they had to attend Saturday Breakfast Club-esque detention. It was this same Saturday detention that united Sean and Ellie Nash as a couple. When Jimmy dared Hazel to kiss Toby, he regrets it, and then kisses her to make it up to her. After that, they're always seen as a couple. Season 4 Once Rick returned to Degrassi, Jimmy teased and bullied him like everyone else. But after Jimmy was put on an academic team with Rick, he started to befriend him more, along with Emma and Toby. He seemed to have forgiven Rick for abusing Terri, and he started to defend him from everyone. Along with Jimmy, Toby and Emma also made peace with Rick and accepted him as a friend. This crashed down on Rick, however, when he was humiliated on television, competing in the academic game show, Whack Your Brain. Jay, Alex, and Spinner set up a prank where yellow paint and chicken feathers were dumped all over him on national television. He was further hurt when Emma rebuffed his advances, mistaking her comfort for a romantic overture. Pulling himself together, Rick cleaned himself up in the bathroom. Jay and Spinner, realizing that Rick is in one of the stalls, pretended that Jimmy set up everything, adding that Jimmy joined the team to trick Rick into a false sense of security, and that Jimmy convinced Rick to play the sudden death round of the game show. Rick then leaves the bathroom and heads for Jimmy, pulling out a handgun. Jimmy tries to run but is shot in the back. After returning to school in a wheelchair, Jimmy learned that Jay and Jimmy's best friend Spinner were the ones who framed him for the prank on Rick, which led Rick shooting Jimmy. Jimmy then disowns Spinner as his friend, along with the rest of Degrassi. In one scene, Jimmy is playing basketball and tries to shoot a lay-up but drops the ball and it rolls away. Spinner then walks in and they begin talking. Jimmy yells at Spinner at how mad he is about the shooting and not being able to walk. Spinner covers his own face with his hands and begins to cry slightly, but holds it in and confesses to the prank and how he and Jay framed Jimmy. Later, after everyone tries to get Spinner to leave, he gets drunk and goes to Craig's place, where the gang was hanging out. That didn't go well, and Spinner leaves, deciding to drive home drunk. Craig and everyone tried to stop him, but to no avail. It wasn't until Jimmy (in a wheelchair) positions himself in front of the car to stop Spinner from driving away. They argue as Spinner demands him to get out of the way. An angry Jimmy tells him to go drive off a bridge because he doesn't care and that he's already dead to him. Spinner eventually decides not to drive. Season 5 Jimmy attempted to return to the world of sports by playing wheelchair basketball, but after he befriends (and eventually falls for) Ellie, Jimmy realized that the world of sports is over for him, and he started to pursue the arts. After spending a lot of time with Ellie, Jimmy found himself falling for her, even though he was still with Hazel. When Hazel realized how much time Jimmy spent with Ellie, she felt threatened by their friendship. After Hazel saw the mural that Jimmy painted and dedicated to Ellie, Hazel angrily threw half a can of paint at him and stormed off. Jimmy followed her, they got into an argument, and then a hurt Hazel broke up with him. At the end of the school year, after the encouragement of Ashley,to go out with Ellie , Jimmy approached Ellie about his feelings. Ellie apologized and said that she didn't feel the same way about him. Although Ellie never admitted it to Jimmy, it was obvious that she couldn't have feelings for him because Craig was on her mind, on whom she has developed a crush on over the previous summer. Ashley thought it was her fault that she encouraged Jimmy to tell his feelings to Ellie , so she kissed him and they soon became couples. From being out of school so much due to injuries from the shooting, Jimmy failed his grade 12 year and is kept behind another year to finish high school. During the graduation ceremony, he took this time to rekindle his friendship with Spinner, whom he has now forgiven. Also, after Ashley Kerwin came back in town, the chemistry between her and Jimmy started to brew again. Season 6 After Ashley's return from England, Jimmy and Ashley saw old love in each other. However, after attempting to take a step forward with sexual relations, Jimmy realized that his physical damage has caused him to have erectile dysfunction. This frustrated Jimmy to the point that he said he no longer wanted to see Ashley. Despite this, Ashley said she still wants to be with him, and found other ways to show each other love. Season 7 Craig's CD finally came out, and Ashley found out that he didn't credit her for one of the songs used. Jimmy was happy that he was mentioned in the shout-outs, but the album inspired Ashley to go back into music. Ashley wanted Jimmy to follow her on her dreams, so he wrote a rap to perform with her. She decided to write Jimmy out of the song, and to go on stage alone. When she performed, the crowd yelled for her to play a song by Craig. Jimmy saved her by going onto the stage with his rap. Ashley thought that people only saw her as Craig's ex-sidekick, and she didn't want to be Jimmy's, but she still encouraged him to pursue a music career. Griffith, Ellie's new roommate, heard the track and asked Jimmy perform at a show. Jimmy still wanted Ashley there with him, but she stepped aside so Jimmy could get the spotlight. Griffon showed their work to a producer, and asked them both to make a demo. Jimmy is excited about his opportunity and has Ashley manage it. Ashley ended up deleting Jimmy's rap and sent the producer just her song instead. Spinner had pains in his testis and Jimmy told him he should have it checked out. After Spinner visited a doctor, he told Jimmy the doctor thought he may have cancer of the testis. Jimmy was shocked, but told him it will be fine and that no one gets cancer at 18. After Spinner went on a date with Jane, she playfully hit him lightly in the testis with her pool stick, which caused him a lot of pain. The next day, Spinner insensitively remarked that no girl would want a guy with a damaged package. Jimmy is hurt by this remark, but Spinner's cell went off, and it was the doctor. Jimmy told him he needed to deal with this, but Spinner refused. Eventually, after nearly having a third fight with Johnny DiMarco, Spinner went through with the operation and had one of his testes removed. When Jimmy found out Ashley deleted his rap of the demo, Jimmy became upset and called her his biggest disappointment. At the clinic Jimmy meets a girl named Trina who inspires him to keep trying to walk. After Trina convinces Jimmy to drive, he realizes he has feelings for her, which leads to the break-up of Jimmy and Ashley. Later, he finds Trina has signed up for stem cell surgery and she convinces him to do the same. After recently being accepted to Hudson University to study law like his father, he decides to use his grant money to pay for the surgery. However, his father doesn't approve and tells him to wait a few years for research into stem cells to advance. But after catching his father having an affair, Jimmy questions himself for trying to live up to a man who didn't have any standards himself. After a confrontation with his father, Jimmy decides to go through with the surgery and at dinner that night, he tells his parents he wants to go to Amsterdam with Trina and have the surgery done as soon as possible, but doesn't tell his mother about his father's infidelity.In the season finale, Jimmy is seen on walking crutches like Trina's and graduates in the Class of 2007. Season 8 Jimmy returned to Toronto in episode 808 (Lost in Love, Pt. One) with Trina to celebrate Spinner's acceptance into cop college, unaware that Spinner actually lied to Jane about getting accepted; he was actually rejected. He said that his stem cell treatment was progressing well and his and Trina's conditions were continuing to improve. When Jane got angry with Spinner for lying, Jimmy consoled him and helped him through it. He also revealed to Spinner that he will be proposing to Trina. Relationships * Hazel Aden ** Start Up: Take on Me (316) ** Broke Up: Redemption Song (510) ***Reason: Hazel believes Jimmy has a crush on Marco and wants to lick his peepee. * Ashley Kerwin ** First Relationship *** Start Up:8 months before Family Politics (103) *** Broke Up: Jagged Little Pill (115) ****Reason: Ashley takes ecstasy and Jimmy breaks up with her, after she kisses Sean. ** Second Relationship *** Start Up: Message In A Bottle (216) *** Broke Up: Dressed In Black (218) ****Reason: Ashley believes that Jimmy preferred the "old" her rather than the new her. ** Third Relationship *** Start Up: "High Fidelity, Part 2" (519) *** Break Up: "Live to Tell" (712) ****Reason: Jimmy considers his feelings for Ashley, rather than his feelings for Trina Category:Degrassi: TNG kids * Trina ** Start Up: "Live to Tell" (712)